Easter in Cephiro
by Potato Maiden
Summary: Its Easter in Cephiro! There's always your surprises on Easter! R&R!


**Easter in Cephiro**

Disclaimer: I dont own Rayearth, all I have is a nickle...Donations!

**~*Easter in Cephiro**

"Happy Easter everyone!" Hikaru's bubbly voice sounded throughout the inner halls of the palace.

"Hikaru, could you be less loud? I still have a headache from that party I went to last night." Umi said rubbing her temples.

"Sorry Umi-chan, I just can't wait to have an Easter Egg hunt!" Hikaru started to hop around like a rabbit.

"Miss Hikaru, what are you doing?" Fuu asked walking in the hall.

"Huh? Hi Fuu-chan!" Hikaru ran over and hugged her friend. Umi giggled and walked over to Fuu.

"Hey Fuu." Umi smiled and hugged Fuu.

"What brings you to Cephiro?" Fuu looked at what Umi had in her hands.

"Holiday cheer, and my parents are going to kill me for leaving the day before Easter." Umi said cheerily.

"Well looks like the lil' missies are back." Caldina smiled walking into the hall.

"Of course! Holiday cheer for Cephiro!" Hikaru hugged Caldina.

"What holiday?" Caldina asked.

"Easter." The magic knights said in unison.

"Easter? That sounds like a food.

"You hunt Easter eggs that the Easter Bunny leaves!!" Hikaru said happily. Umi cringed as Hikaru's voice grew louder.

"Sounds like Mokona..." Presea walked in with Mokona in her arms.

"Puu! Pupupu pu!" Mokona puued to Presea and bounced into Hikaru's arms.

"Ah!" Umi fell forward on her face after a little girl tackled her.

"Auntie Umi!" The silver haired girl said hugging Umi.

"Hi Lilly, guess what I brought for you!" Umi held out a blue plastic egg.

"A birdy?" The little girl asked shaking the egg.

"No, look inside." Lilly opened the egg and her eyes widened dramatically.

"CANDIES! ARIGATO AUNTIE UMI!" The little girl gave Umi a big kiss then ran off to Caldina to show her. "Look Okaa-san! Auntie Umi brought me candies!" Lilly was jumping up and down.

"Wow, dont show your brother, he'll want some too." Caldina winked at her daughter and looked at Umi. "Wish you wouldn't have done that." Umi laughed and handed one to Caldina.

"I have enough to share!" Umi exclaimed happily. A boy two years older than Lilly ran in the room.

"Auntie Umi! Where's my candy?!" The boy tackled Umi as she fell on the ground a second time.

"Right here Mykah." Umi said producing a green egg for the golden haired boy.

"Thanks!" Mykah ran to Caldina and showed her the egg.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Clef walked out of his study irritated.

"Happy Easter!" Hikaru took an egg from Umi and threw it at Clef. Clef surprised by the throw got hit in the head with the egg. Umi, Fuu and Caldina started to giggle before receiving glares from Clef.

"Gomen Clef!" Hikaru apologized up and down for the egg throwing.

"Damn, you guys are loud!" Two more men walked out from another room.

"Hi Ascot! Hi Lantis!" Hikaru and Umi said tossing them two plastic eggs.

"Hey." Ascot said. Lantis on the other hand nodded.

"Iie!" Umi said barely dodging another girl and her brother. Both had brown hair with green streaks.

"Aunt Hikaru! Aunt Umi!" The two said hugging Umi and Hikaru.

"Hi Lorissa, hi Jamie." The two said smiling.

"Guess what I have for you." Umi said handing the two red and yellow eggs.

"Candy! Yay!" The two ran out of the room and tackled Ferio who just walked in.

"Thats it, you two are fired." Ferio said catching the egg Umi threw at him.

"You know you love me Ferio!" Umi laughed.

"WHo told you that lie?" Ferio asked.

"Well Ferio, you do love me, you just dont know it yet." Umi smiled tossing three more eggs to Geo, Zazu and Eagle. Soon everyone was chatting happily.

Early the next morning, Hikaru and Umi sneaked around the castle hiding easter eggs. When everyone woke up, the small children and Ascot ran around the castle with Easter baskets hunting eggs. Umi, Hiakru and Fuu laughed as the 5 whipped past them in different directions.

"You do know Clef's going to kill you two." Fuu smiled when the small children ran up to them showing baskets full of eggs.

"Where's Ascot?" Umi asked seeing only four of the five.

"He fell..." Mykah said mischievously.

"Where?" Hikaru asked.

"Right here." Ascot said walking into the room with his basket. Umi took the baskets and began to count the eggs.

"You guys are missing five eggs." Umi and Hikaru smiled, everyone else sweatdropped.

"What do you mean?" Fuu asked.

"The Easter bunny never brought them, thats why. Oi! Easter Bunny! Get in here!" Umi yelled. Mokona relunctantly bounced out of a nearby room wearing a multicolored bow tie and a frown on his face. Fuu giggled while the little children and Ascot were laughing outloud.

"Pu." Mokona glared at Umi and Hikaru.

"Sorry Mokona, we had to." Hikaru apologized.

"Give them the eggs." Umi said sternly.

"Pu." Mokona produced five eggs in the hands of the five. The eggs started to wiggle and crack.

"Auntie Umi! Whats wrong with the eggs!" Lilly yelled. Umi laughed and told Lilly to wait a minute. Seconds later, fluffy, yellow chicks poked their heads out and stared into the ones holding them eyes.

"How kawaii!" Fuu squealed in delight. Ascot and the children petted the chicks on the head lightly.

"Mommy lookie!" Lilly and Mykah held out the chicks to show Caldina.

"How'd y'all get those?"

"The Easter bunny!" The two shrieked.

"Pu!" Mokona bounced off angrily and threw off his bowtie.

**---End**

Me: Happy Easter!!!


End file.
